Podria gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre
by Lexa.Gn
Summary: Konoha es conocido por ser el lugar donde nacieron los primeros vampiros y que estos seres seleccionan a su amante de sangre para que lo mantengan.El terror anda cuando Sakura es seleccionada por uno.¿Por que yo?-Por que eres mia y de nadie mas
1. Aparicion de una sombra

Era una hermosa mañana, los pajaros cantaban y los niños jugaban. Los primeros rayos del sol peaban a la ventana del dormitorio de una jovencit muy hermosa pero nadie la veia, su nombre era Sakura Haruno, era de estatura media,un cuerpo perfecto,tenia unos ojos color jade y su cabello era rosado,un color exotico para alunas personas pero no para muy alegre y animada a todo pero tan timida que ni tenia amigos y pensaba que era rara.

-Saku,ya es hora de ir a la escuela-esa era su madre Akari Haruno

-En un momento bajo-

Todos decian que se parecian,pero ellas mismas sabian que no era se parecia mas a la actitud de su padre,Soichiro Haruno,el no se encontraba en casa debido a que tenia que ir a trabajar y ganar un puesto en la fabrica,era de familia medio baja asi que tenia que ir temprano para ganar dinero y conseguirlo para al menos sobrevivir un dia y eso era todos los dias, Sakura le habia dicho uque ella podia trabajar pero no se lo permitieron,su responsabilidad por el momento era estudiar.

Sakura POV

Oh no,no quiero ir a la escuela,tengo miedo...tengo miedo de encontrarme con uno de esos mountros llamados peor es que soy mujer y cualquier vampiro puede escogerme como su amante de para mi es injusto,seleccionar a quien sea y obligarla a darle de su sangre,que segun ellos es su fuente de vida,pff...que tonteria!

Llego a la escuela y como no tenia que hacer me puse a leer un libro que tenia en mi mochila,veia como llegaban"mis compañeros",aunque yo pienso que son unos egoistas todos,por eso no tengo clases comenzaron, yo entendia todo lo que decian los profesores,no por nada era la presidenta de la clase,de tanto que me ponia a estudiar no ponia atencion a las clases y optaba por ver la vista que veia en la apunto de terminar las clases cuando nos avisaron de que el profesor de fisica no podia venir debido a que una de esas cosas lo habia problema enserio!.Nos sacaron al patio para que podemos hacer lo que acoste en el pasto donde habia un arbol, cerre los ojos por un momento y despues vi hacia la entrada principal me sorprendi al ver esa figura...


	2. Transformacion de humana a vampiresa

Hola!Aqui Alexa presentandose ante todos soy primeriza en esto y por favor no sean malos conmigo. U_U

Espero que hayan gozado del primer capitulo,aunque fue algo corto jeje espero que disfruten del segundo!

**Nota fundamental**(eso que!):los personajes no me pertenecen,son de Masashi fueran mios...

Sasuke y Sakura serian pareja

y hijos!

Acomodense en sus asientos tomen sus palomitas y disfruten del prox capitulo que comienza AHORA!

**Transformacion de humana a vampiro**

Sakura POV

Veo aquella sombra en la entrada de la escuela,se que es una persona,un hombre en se paro en medio del patio,todavia no le podia ver bien su cara,podia sentir la presion en las mujeres debido a que ya sabian que un habia visto uno tan cerca,debo admitirlo yo tambien sentia miedo de lo que podia pasar.

-Todas ustedes humanas ponganse en en fila...AHORA!-no tuve mas remedio que seguir la orden de el vampiro y tan rapido como se pudo todas ya estabamos en empezo a observar a cada chica que habia.

-Zorra...facilona...mentirosa...tonta...-A cada chica que observaba le decia lo que pensaba y se iban llorando o felices de que no las era mi turno se quedo mirandome sin decir nada,yo solo veia al suelo no queria verlo por que se dice que al ver a los ojos a un vampiro ya no podras alejarte de seguia viendo,hasta que se movio, me senti algo aliviada, cuando e iba a ir...

-De aqui no te mueves ¿entendido?-me dijo todavia sujetandome del brazo y con eso lo pude ver con perfeccion,era hermoso,era de piel blanca,sus ojos eran tan negros y profundos que ni se podian distinguir el iris con la pupila(diganme menza si no es cierto!xD)y ese cabello color negro con reflejos azules y con cierto corte rebelde que le quedaba perfecto,todo en el parecia perfecto espero que hasta en su forma de ser tambien lo sea!

Ya que no me podia mover decidi mirar al suelo,deseando que no me escogiera por que realmente por que ami no tengo nada que desear,bueno eso creo.

-mentirosa...estupida...tu ni vales la pena(eso va para alguien que odio que mala soy!)-Por lo que veo es algo exigente por lo que con la revision me llamo-Tu...la del cabella rosa ven aqui-me grito desde donde estaba no tuve mas remedio que ir,al llegar con el lo primero que hice fue mirarlo directamente a los ojos,aunque eran demasiados simple a mi me encantaron,en serio no podre vivir sin esos la mirada por varios minutos hasta que decidio moverse para dar la vuelta e inspeccionar mi cuerpo y asegurar que no tuviera defecto detras de mi, se que estaba pensando en algo pero...¿pero en que?espero que considere elegir a otra chica y no a mi !por favor que sea asi!

De un momento a otro y sin darme cuenta su cara estaba junto a la mia,estaba estatica por lo que paso no supe como lo hizo,su rostro estaba junto al mio y no podia hacer nada contra un vampiro,la distancia entre nuestros estaba tan corta que en menos de un segundo mis labios ya estaban presos a los suyos,yo no queria,no queria que pasara,intente separarme de el pero su fuerza era mayor puso su mano sobre mi cabeza presionandola para luego profndizar el beso,lagrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos,¿por que me pasa esto a mi?

Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno,el se fue directo a mi mi aroma y lamia mi cuello como si fuera una paleta(no se me ocurria otra cosa! -_-U).Tenia miedo de lo que podia pasar despues.

-Tranquila no te hare daño,no dolera mucho-me tranquiliza un poco,si que era una tonta como pude creer en sus palabras.-¿Confias en mi?-lo unico que pude hacer fue asentir con la seguia en mi cuello,recorriendolo, esperando cuando me clavaria sus colmillos hasta que sucedio,me estaba mordiendo y lo unico que pude hacer fue aferrarme a el hasta que acerco mas a el tomandome de la cintura.

Se separo poco despues,relamiendose sus labios para quitarse las restos de mi sangre que quedaban,no pude sostenerme mas y cai al suelo sobre mis lleve mi mano hacia la mordedura que me habia hecho, seguia derramando sangre manchando mi ropa,ver tanto de aquel liquido rojo hizo que me pusiera nerviosa y apunto de caer incosciente hasta...

-Mi nombre es Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha-fue lo ultimo que escuche hasta ver todo negro.

¿que tal?

Me meresco...

agradecimientos

aplausos

sugerencias

criticas

tomatazos?

lo importante es su opinion pero que no sea mala pliss!


	3. Conociendo a mis seguidores

Buenas Lucky!

Aqui de nuevo su presentadora Alexa con el nuevo capitulo del dia!

Hemos llegado el tercer capitulo de la historia y algo feo...

no tuve muchos lectores!TT_TT

Pero no importa!los importantes son los que si leen mi historia!

Y a todos aquellos que leyeron les debo una disculpa...

por mis supermegas faltas de ortografia!

Nos es apto de mi hacer eso!

y mi excusa verdadera es que estaba haciendo un formulario de fisica y

a la vez la historia asi que tenia que terminar rapido las cosas

y mientras escribia la historia cometia los errores jejeje!

Que cosas no!

Bueno ya no los retraso mas que ahora comienza el tercer capitulo!

!DISFRUTENLO!

**Conociendo a mis seguidores**

Sasuke POV

No puedo creerlo,he besado a una humana...una asquerosa no haber hecho una equivocacion pero ella se va tan perfecta y especialmente ese cabello rosado que dificilmente puedo creer que sea de ese que mas me encanto de ella fueron esos labios tan lindos y aquel liquido que circula por sus venas nunca en mis cientos de años habia probado una sangre como la la veo inconsciente parece una pobre niña inocente e inofensiva aunque no lo crea soy debil ante las mujeres delicadas como ella.

-Aparescan mis seguidores,Nero y Neela-Grita para que luego aparecieran enfrente de mi mis consejeros.

-Aparece Nero-grito el chico que estaba en la izquierda

-Y Neela-grita tambien la chica que estaba en la derecha

Estos jovenes era mis sirvientes de confianza,los encontre en Teignmouth(donde se origino Muse xD)cuando apenas tenian solo diez años,me pidieron que los matara y si lo hacia serian mis sirvientes,no tuve mas opcion que hacerlo y desde entonces se convirtieron en lo que son ahora,unos tiene la capacidad de crear cualquier arma y Neela puede crear escudos muy fuertes asi que son el duo perfecto.

-Necesito que la cuiden por mi-Dije señalandola para que supieran de quien hablaba

-Con mucho gusto,mi señor-dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

Dirigi la mirada hacia los demas compañeras de Sakura,pobres tipos estaban muertos de miedo(para no poner otra cosa mas fea que se me ocurrio =·3).

-Ustedes asquerosos humanos,les advierto que si se le acercan o le tocan un pelo a Sakura ellos se encargaron de hacerle cosas muy feas-Les grite para ver si asi captaban.

-En pocas palabras...-Dijo Neela con una sonrisa de maldad

-Los mataremos y los volveremos a revivir para que sientan que es el sufrimiento-Dijo Nero

Despues de lo dicho desapareci en una especia de nube negra deseando que Sakura sobreviviera a la mordedura.

_Horas despues hasta llegar la noche..._

Sakura POV

Habian pasado las horas,era de noche¿tanto tiempo estuve aqui? lo importante es que ya estoy levantarme pero me llego un fuerte dolor de cabeza que tuve que volver a acostarmen nunca en mi vida habia sentido alo asi.

-Maldito vampiro !Me las vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste!-Le grite a la nada,como si me fuera a uno minutos mas para acostubrarme al dolor y despues levantarme,recorde que mis cosas seguian todavia en mi caminar lento pero cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estaba en la entrada del aula,eso se me hizo raro por que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de dar un le tome tanta importancia asi que entre y busque mis los libros que no iba a utilizar y por accidente se me cayo un espejo, me quede observando aquel espejito y pense como seria la mordida que me dio el pequeñ espejo y me sorprendi por lo que vi que hasta me pregunte¿Realmente soy yo la que veo en el espejo?.Por la impresion solte el espejo, no era yo era otra persona por eso me sentia ,mis ojos,mi cara, todo ha cambiado en mi.

Mi cabello habia crecido hasta casi alcanzar mi cintura y ahora brillaba mas,mis ojos cambiaron de color jade a colo rojo carmesi,en mi boca podia notar que dos pequeños colmillo salian.

-¿Pero que me paso?-susurre para mi misma.

-Fue debido a la mordida-Dijo alguien detras de mi,me espante un poco por que no vi a nadie.

-¿Quien esta aqui?-Dije con algo de nerviosismo,por que no es normal escuchar voces...o si?

-No te espantes...-Dijo una voz diferente a la otra,ahora si tenia miedo.-no te vamos a hacer nada-

-Muestrense¿quienes son ustedes?-

Ante mi se aparecieron dos jovenes,un chicho y una chica,parecian hermanos y al parecer tenian la misma edad.

-Somos tus seguidores, ella es Neela y yo soy Nero...-dijo aquel muchacho

-y a peticion de Sasuke vamos a protegerte hasta que el vuelva-dijo despues la chica

-Y bien ¿Donde esta Sasuke?-dije preguntando

-No te lo podemos decir...-

-Si te lo decimos, te tendriamos que matar y ese no es nuestra mision-

-Y diganme¿por que cambiede apariencia?-pregunte,esto si lo queria saber

-Son por reglas de los vampiros,ellos siempre son tan elegantes y por eso piden cierta belleza en todos los vampiros que haya-

-oh ya veo-

Despues de conocerlos mejor me dirigi hacia mi casa,espero que no esten tan preocupados por a mis padres sentados en la mesa al entrar me voltearon a ver y se levantaron para despues darme un abrazo.

-Saku ¿donde estabas?-Pregunto mi madre preocupada

-Bueno veras...sientense y le explicare-

Les dije todo lo que habia pasado en todo el habia aparecido Sasuke y que me mordio.A mi padre no le parecio bueno todo tendre que cuidarme mas y esperar a que apareciera Sasuke para hablar con el...

Y bien que les parecio?

Aplausos o Tomatazos?

Wiiii o Buu?

Dejenme sus opiniones de la historia!

no me enojare si son malos!

(tal vez xD)

Aviso de una vez:Pondre el prox capitulo hasta la prox semana debido a

examenes uyy que miedo

Desenme suerte especialmente en fisica y en Historia!

Bueno BYebyebye!


	4. Mi desgracia

Una semana. Ha pasado una semana desde que aquel tipo vino a la escuela y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, un asqueroso y repugnante vampiro. Me siento diferente a lo que era antes como si solo fuera un ente que nada mas cumple sus funciones. Tengo miedo…no…me tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento me salga de control y ataque a quien sea. Le he dicho a mis padres que mantengan cierta distancia alejados de mi pero no lo aceptaron y siento que ya no me tienen mucha confianza aunque me sigan tratando como a su querida hija. Algo que he notado es que mi madre ya no me mira como antes, con cierta ternura y amor, si no ahora lo hace como si me estuviera vigilando, atenta a cada movimiento que haga .

Supongo que mi situación de ahora no es la mejor de todas, soy un vampiro, mis padres ya no son tan mis padres y para variar si antes en la escuela era una excluida imagínense ahora. Preferiría que fuera como antes que nadie notaba mi presencia pero todo se empeora paso por paso, grandes y largos paso. Estoy mas que sola…bueno ni tan sola…están esos dos que se hacen llamar "mis seguidores" que siempre están a lado mío sin que yo lo quiera. Hasta eso son muy simpáticos, siempre peleándose por una tontería como si fueron hermanos pero trato de mantener cierta distancia con ellos, después de lo que paso la ultima vez no les tengo mucha confianza.

_Flash back_

_Me sentía diferente, intentaba acostumbrarme al simple hecho de que ya no soy humana. Mi cabello creció, mis movimientos eran más agiles y sentía una insaciable sed en mi garganta que no podía parar con tantos litros de agua._

_Ese día en especial, todo a mí alrededor se comportaba de una manera muy extraña y todo eso empezó con mi madre._

"_Todo se solucionara, hija. Intenta controlarte siempre"_

_No entendía con exactitud qué es lo que quería decirme pero no me mataría pensando el por qué de sus palabras. Así que seguí con mi camino a la escuela como si fuera un día común y corriente aunque no lo fuera. _

_Al dar cada pisada sobre el pavimento recordaba como paso todo este embrollo, la llegada de aquel sujeto a la escuela, la selección de su amante de sangre, sus labios en mi cuello y finalmente la mordida que le dio al mismo. Siento todavía esas filosas agujas inyectarse rápidamente en mi piel succionando el liquido rojo vital para mi existencia._

_No entiendo, porque a mí .Una simple y sencilla chica sin ningún atributo que llamara la atención, excepto mi cabello claro. Yo solo anhelaba tener una vida común y corriente empezando esta con ir a la universidad, graduarme con honores y al tener mi título, poder trabajar hasta que un día llegara el hombre con el que me casaría, teniendo también a unos hijos maravillosos que siguieran mis pasos. Ohh si! Una vida perfecta a mi parecer. Pero todos estos deseos…se fueron al caño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que desilusión._

_Estuve tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de en donde estaba hasta que una voz chillona me despertó._

_-Señorita Sakura ¿está usted bien?- me preguntaba una sonriente Neela. Estaba recargada en un árbol alto y frondoso._

_-¿eh?-_

_-Ahí one-san deja de molestarla, si ella desea quedarse hay parada como estatua pues que se quede…- Dijo una voz masculina. Lleve mi mirada hacia arriba y vi que en la parte más alta del árbol estaba Nero recostado sobre una rama- No es nuestro problema, solo debemos vigilarla de que no haga algo estúpido.-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con algo estúpido?-renegué algo molesta_

_-!Onii-chan no digas esas cosas desagradables¡-Le grito la otra muchacha. Velozmente subió hasta la misma rama en donde estaba el chico.- Discúlpate con ella-_

_-No me pienso disculpar-dijo levantándose para que luego me mirara fijamente- Mira niña, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras pero nos encargaron una misión y no pienso fallarla-_

_-¿Qué clase de misión?-_

_-Simple, cuidarte la espalda y evitar que le claves los colmillos a alguien-_

_-Eso es algo tonto ¿no lo crees?-realmente no me estaba agradando este tipo-¿Quién querría atacarme?...además tengo suficiente autocontrol para evitar chuparle la sangre a alguien-_

_-Di lo que quieras…-dijo bajándose del árbol-…pero cuando haya sangre, ese autocontrol que dices tener se lo llevara el viento fácilmente-caminaba hacia el lado contrario al que yo iba- por cierto… cuídate de ciertas personas, no confíes en nadie-_

_¿Qué querrá decir con eso?. Dijo lo mismo que mi madre acerca del control que debo tener. Ahhh! Que estrés. Miró mi reloj y… NO PUEDE SER! Son diez para las 7, llegaré tarde a la escuela._

…**:::.-.:::...**

_Uffff! Llegué a tiempo. Estúpidos mocosos que me distrajeron en el camino por suerte no habían cerrado las puertas. Dentro del instituto, parecía un lugar deshabitado sin alma alguna, me imagino que la deben de estar dentro de los salones. Me dirijo directamente al mío pero veo que toda la clase era un desorden total debido a que el profesor en turno no estaba presente. Al entrar note que la mayoría de los estudiantes se me quedaba mirando , podía sentir que sus ojos destellaban con cierta repulsión hacia mi persona haciéndome recordar sobre lo sucedido._

_Me dirigí hacia mi asiento escuchando susurros."Mounstro","Bestia","Calamidad", eran palabras que escuchaba decir, pero ninguno de esos comentarios me importaba. Vi como una chica medio alta de cabello castaño se me acercaba a mi lugar, detrás de ella venían otras dos chicas, una de cabello rubio y otra igual que la primera pero la diferencia era la altura que se llevaban._

_-Hola Sakurita ¿Cómo te encuentras?- saludaba la primera poniéndose a mi altura_

_Yo por mi parte no preferí decirle nada y agachar mi cabeza. Al parecer hizo enfadar a la tipa esta._

_-No me vas a contestar…pues bien-dijo sujetándome fuertemente de mi ,ahora largo, cabello- Escúchame bien, "Mounstro". Intente hacerlo por las buenas pero supongo que no funciono así que lo diré fuerte y claro y espero que me escuches bien porque no lo repetiré ¿oíste?-casi gritaba sujetándome con mayor fuerza mi cabello- Tu no perteneces aquí. Eres solo un adefesio dentro de esta población y lo último que nos faltaba era otra repulsión como tú, así que o te largas o mueres… ¡ahora!- _

_Gritó para dar inicio a una gran manifestación por parte de los demás alumnos hacia mi contra. Todos aventaban bolas de papel, unas eran simples y huecas pero otras tenían polvos extraños que caían sobre todo mi cuerpo. Yo solamente podía cubrirme con mis propios brazos, recordaba las palabras de mi madre y de Nero acerca del control que debía tener pero se iba retirando, podía sentir ira en mi ser. Estaba a punto de responder a sus agresiones hasta que se oyó un sonido que hizo eco en el salón. Era el profesor. Nunca estaba tan agradecida de ver a un maestro._

_-A ver niños revoltosos…-decía de una forma molesta el adulto-si tienen problemas con su compañera deberán arreglarlos afuera del instituto, no aquí en mi salón. En cuanto a usted señorita…-decía señalándome. Su mirada era igual a todas. De repulsión, desagrado ,odio.- Debería de pensar en su estado, viniendo así podría poner en peligro a sus compañeros.-_

_No conteste. Sabia a lo que se refería."No vengas para que no contamines a los demás que no son como tú" así hubieran sido sus palabras si fuera una persona con otra profesión._

_-Por cierto…no tiene vergüenza. Debería calmarse e intentar cambiar sus ojos a como eran antes, no rojos como los veo ahorita.-_

_Vi mi reflejo de la ventana y comprobé que era cierto lo que me decíía rojo mis lo mas que pude mis ojos y con un gran esfuerzo logre que cambiaran de color._

_Las horas pasaban y los demás no cambiaban su actitud de exclusión hacia mi, si tanto querían que me fuera pues que me lo digan. Escuche como sonaba el timbre avisando el final de las clases, al menos ya no soportare este martirio. Espere a que todos se hayan ido para poder salir pero un pequeño y apenas audible carraspeo me detuvo. Era el profesor, al parecer quería hablar conmigo._

_-Señorita, quisiera hablar con usted un momento-_

_-Si que desea- algo me decía que no iba a pasar algo bueno._

_-Por la situación en la que nos encontramos todos, es posible que cometamos ciertos cambios…-_

_-Si y ¡¿Cómo cuales?-_

_-Desafortunadamente, el principal cambio que se hará es deshacerme de usted-dijo sacando de su traje una pequeña daga_

_-¿Qué?-_

_Una pequeña risa se escucho detrás de mi. Volteo y que eran las mismas tipas que se acercaron a mi .Pero esta vez se veían diferentes, traían dibujos alrededor de su cuerpo como si fueran tatuajes._

_Me sentía rodeada, no podía hacer nada. Control es lo que necesito en este momento. No dejarme vencer por el miedo y enfrentar los peligros presentes._

_-¿Estas lista para morir, Sakurita?- de su saco saca una daga igual a la del adulto y también un pequeño frasco con un liquido extraño._

_No dejaría que me viera asustada. Si debía morir pues sería de la forma mas honrada a la que debía ser, recordaba todos mis logros, a mis padres, mis momentos con ellos, todo._

_En el momento que iba a atacarme, cerré mis ojos esperando la puñalada pero esta nunca llego. Entreabrí los ojos y vi como la chica que estaba enfrente de mi tenía dos grandes agujeros, uno en su abdomen y el otro en medio de su rostro. Sentí como salpicaba la sangre por todo mi cuerpo dejando no solo a mi si no a todos los presentes atónitos._

_-Jajaja como te pareció eso zorra-_

_Esa voz si no puedo equivocarme son…_

_-Nero…Neela…-_

_Al momento de pronunciarlo los vi a los dos a lado de las otras dos muchachas._

_-Que pensabas que ibas a morir…-vocifero Nero. Vi como de su brazo goteaba de sangre al igual un poco de su cara. Supongo que dio uno de esos mortales golpes a la tipa esa._

_-Pero todavía no es su momento, señorita- también estaba hay Neela, ella tenía cubierto del mismo liquido rojo carmesí su pierna completa ensuciando la hermosa falda que tenía._

_Las chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo en el que mis seguidores hablaron, no les dio tiempo de huir debido a que estas ya estaban partidas en varios pedazos, haciendo que otra vez salpicara sangre sobre mi. Sentía como pequeñas gotas caían en mi boca haciéndome reaccionar. Ese sabor tan dulce que ansiaba probar para poder detener mi sed._

_-No moriré aquí malditos hijos de…-gritaba el ruco mientras levantaba su daga para poder darme un golpe pero no conto que mi estado. Me puse detrás de él a una velocidad impresionante dejándolo impresionado._

_-Que pasa ruquito no que ibas a deshacerte de mi…-me burlaba de él._

"_Destrúyelo"_

_Algo en mi interior me decía que hiciera esa tal locura, que no me detuviera._

"_Mátalo"_

_Esa no era la misma persona que solía ser pero se sentía tan bien seguir mi instinto._

_Lo agarre de su muñeca para poder hacer que se torciera pero al momento de tocarla sentí como se quemaba mi mano dejándome una fea marca. Fije mi mirada hacia su muñeca para ver que había ocasionada esa lesión, al parecer tenía las mismas marca que la tipa esa. Descubriría después de que se trataban._

_-Uy muy mal viejo, me has quemado…-dije mostrando mis colmillos con una sonrisa. Sabía lo que venía y lo esperaba con todo mi ser-…ahora te va a tocar sufrir a ti-_

_Lo agarre fuertemente de su cuello levantándolo un poco del suelo. Escuchaba felizmente como tosía y pataleaba, pedía ser liberado pero no se lo concedería._

_-S-Suel…t-ta…me-_

_-Uhmmm no lo creo…-seguía con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja-…creo que hare ciertos cambios a esta escuela-dije para así poner más fuerza en mi agarre._

_Ya no aguantaba más, quería mí apreciado liquido sobre mi garganta. Fue tan fuerte me agarre que al final oí un "crack" proveniente de lo que tenía sujeto. Sí, le rompí el cuello al señor._

_Al final hice lo que mas deseaba, encajar mis colmillos en su piel y succionar su sangre. Era reconfortante esta sensación, era como un placer que recorría lentamente por mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien._

_Cuando acabe me levante del suelo quitándome los residuos de la sangre con mi mano y chuparla para seguir disfrutando del dulce sabor._

_Observo como mis seguidores miraban todos mis movimientos y recordé algo que me dijo Nero._

_-¿No que ibas impedir que hiciera algo estúpido?-pregunte recordando lo que me había dicho antes._

_-Así es pero no hiciste una estupidez después de todo- me dijo volteando a ver todos los lugares que había sangre._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Todo a su tiempo niña…todo a si tiempo-_

_Decidí ya no seguir preguntando, había sido suficiente por el día de hoy._

Fin del flash back

Recordar eso me hacia tenerme miedo. Había perdido el control en mis acciones atacando así a personas pero por lo que dijo Nero no había hecho una estupidez.

Aparte algo que todavía no entiendo es aquella voz que escuche en mi mente. Se escuchaba como yo pero las decía otra persona y me insistía a seguir con lo estaba haciendo.

-Sakura, baja es hora de cenar-me llamaba mi mamá

-Si en un momento-

Baje lo mas rápido que pude por que la escuche algo asustada y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no estaban solos mis padres.

-¿Qué…haces…aquí?-


End file.
